deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hsu Hao
Hsu Hao is a character from the Mortal Kombat media franchise, first appearing in the 2002 video game, Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. He's a member of the Red Dragon Clan and has earned the reputation of being one of the most, if not the most, unpopular Mortal Kombat characters, too the point where even the creator of Mortal Kombat himself acknowledged that Hsu Hao is his least favorite MK Character. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Captain Qwark Vs Hsu Hao (Abandoned) * Dan Hibiki Vs Hsu Hao * Hsu Hao Vs Jar Jar Binks (Completed) * Hsu Hao Vs Waluigi * Hsu Hao Vs Glass Joe (Completed) * Hsu Hao Vs Pichu Possible Opponents * Michael J. Caboose (Red vs. Blue) * Papyrus (Undertale) * Jigglypuff (Pokemon/''Super Smash Bros'') * Urien (Street Fighter) History Death Battle Info * Name: Hsu Hao * Resident: Earthrealm * Species: Human, Zombie, Cyborg * Member of the Red Dragon Clan * The same doctor who implanted Kano's bionic eye also implanted Hsu Hao's artificial heart. * Joined the Forces of Darkness during the Battle of Armageddon. Martial Arts * Shuai Chiao * Wrestling * Sumo Weapons * Sun-Moon Blades. Skills * Boot Kamp ** Jumps into the air and stomps on the opponent. * Khan Klap ** Delivers a powerful clap that generates a gust of wind. ** Capable of knocking the opponent over. * Bouncing Death ** Raises his arm with his fist glowing red and punches the ground. ** Fireballs bouncing across the screen. * Krystal Laser ** Fires a laser beam from his chest implant. * Charge Up ** Hands glow red. ** Temporarily increases his attack damage. Fatality * Chest Laser ** Fires a giant beam from his chest at the opponent, resulting in the opponent's body to breaks in two. Feats * Blew up the Special Forces Outterworld Investigation Agency. * Somehow returned from the dead to participate in the Battle of Armageddon. * Fought Kenshi. * Held his own against Johnny Cage. * Defeat Blaze (Non-Canon). ** Became a demon of emptiness and desolation after defeating Blaze (Again, it's Non-Canon). ** Defeated Shinnok and his minions with help from a horde on Oni (Non-Canon). ** Conquered the Netherrealm. (Non-Canon). Alternate Timeline * Fought and defeated Kenshi. Flaws * Has been killed multiple times. ** Once by Jax. ** Once during the Battle of Armageddon. ** Once when Blaze exploded (During Hsu Hao's MK: A Ending). ** And once by Scorpion in the alternate timeline. * Sometimes a coward. * Has made some dumb decisions. * Always loses in Mortal Kombat. * Hardly contributes to the Mortal Kombat story. * Ed Boon's, the Creator of Mortal Kombat, most hated Mortal Kombat Character. Gallery EEBFAA8B-99F7-4840-B114-A2BD95C15E91.png DB839C8D-DE51-4C5D-850F-8F5F5CE1EAF1.jpeg|link=Hsu Hao Face Close Up F720CDD1-0C5D-4E41-A56C-B0FCB6800390.jpeg|link=Hsu Hao’s Photo On MK:DA Roster 0E7047C3-97B8-434D-8FA9-8253E125395B.png|link=Hsu Hao Loading Screen On Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Cyborg Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Wrestling Combatants Category:Zombies